Naval vessels typically utilize sea water, which is plentiful to fight fires on board ship. On naval ships there is normally available an engine-driven-fire pump ready for use in case of a fire. The reliability of the fire pump for emergency use must be 100%. However, during normal conditions, the actual use of these fire pumps is for dewatering purposes. Accordingly, the typical navy fire pump is a centrifugal pump designed to be able to handle both fire fighting and dewatering operations. In some dewatering operations, the engine and fire pump must be taken down the hold, thereby requiring, for safety, the provision of an engine exhaust hose which must be run a substantial distance, the exhaust hose serving to remove the engine-produced carbon monoxide from the hold. Also, in many cases it is necessary to lift the water a substantial distance and since centrifugal pumps are limited in how high they can lift water, special equipment, such as eductors, may have to be used in high lift applications.